septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphire the Gentle
Sapphire the Gentle. A Battle monk of high standards and expectation from himself and those he calls friends. A friendly giant who will wage war for those he protects He once came to the ship injured, when patched up he filed an offer to stay. He wanted to help around the ship and eventually became a guardian as he calls it himself. Growing in his position as Battle monk he has been gone for a long time. His promise is one he intends to keep. He recently made his return to stay! Profile Talents and Skill *Sapphire is an excellent leader * Master in various weapons including swords, hammers and scythes * Excellent cook Weapons *The weapon he once carried was the SkullClaymore. But now he carries a weapon that changes its shape to what battlestyle he is going to use. Mostly heavy weaponery though. * His fathers Commander Scythe which he barely carries. Combat Skills and Abilities *His skills depend on whatever is thrown at him. He is both good in long and short distance combat. A powerfull being with moves as swift as a fox. He will first determine the power off his opponent and then attack. He is best with his Claymore. *Weapon summoning. He has the ability to call upon the weapons and armors he owns at any time, such consumes energy but due to the extensive amount of training he hardly ever has a problem with such. *Shining Light. Sapphire has the capability to call upon a lightorb from his hand to illuminate a dark area, it is so he and everyone else can see. Education and Intellegence Background A life time of traveling has taught him his lessons of life. Brougth down to earth on very young age and since then centuries have passed. He worked his way up through life to gather more intelligene and power. He thrives to the best Battle monk he can be. His education was given to him from age 4 to age 200 where he had been sent down upon the realms and ordered to fight for the temples and the peace between the beings all around the globe. Goals Protecting everyone and serving in graditude. Personality Friendly always as he is a mannered man. He will never be rude to those who do not deserve it and kind for every being that is of a good nature, even if they are dark. A type on its own. Not stuck up like high live beings usually are but friendly and humble as he will try to please everyone. Weakesses Alcohol Hurting those who are close to him. His own anger. Beliefs He beliefs that everyone has a bit of good, even those who call themselves true evil. And as he knows it's there he beliefs in the heavenly lands. Sapphire also beliefs that every being must be proud and strong, as that is what everyone deserves. Appearance Heavy armor , white hair and white eyes. Pale skin and powerfull body. Height is 8 feet and weight is over 600 pounds. One that is not hard to miss even if he tries to be silent. You will usually find him walking around with heavy shining armor and a large weapons. But he has days that he will walk around in easy clothes. Relationships 'Parents' Rapphite the Gentle: Deceased Samira the Gentle: Deceased 'Grand Parents' Gromasharu the Gentle: Deceased. Okotashi the Dragonica: Deceased 'Great Grand Parents' Gulamisha the Dragonica: Deceased Kukasikay the Dragonica: Deceased 'Partner' 'Children' Amskura Leonie the Gentle 'Friendships' Kura : Sapphire sees Kura as a daughter Kala: A friend since Kala was young. Gwyn: Current Love intrest Background Sapphire was born in the southern Temple of Peace and raised to the age of 4 by his mother. From there he has been sent off to trainings camp to train and become a fully learned and capable Battle Monk. He was trained in combat of every skill for 196 years. When he had hit the age of 200 he took the exam he could have taken atleast 70 years earlier, but his sensei would not allow it. Under the motto of: "My studends must be a full adult before they take their exam!" And indeed the exam was a big succes. Sapphire waved the academy off with nothing but A's. But nothing else was expected when being in for so long. Sapphire was ready to start a new life, find out what hides beyond the walls of the temple. He raced off on a mighty steed and fragile armor, without any weapon. Sapphire's first weapon was aquired from a dark being who thought he'd be an easy prey. It was a long scythe, a weapon he could handle well. The death scythe, still in Sapphires ownership, hangs in his temple against the roof of the building- Category:Characters Category:Timienator Category:7th Lord's Nightmare